Vendrick
Vendrick é um Chefe opcional em [http://pt-br.darksouls.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Dark_Souls Dark Souls 2]. Ele é dublado por William Houston que também dublou Marvelous Chester na expansão Artorias of the Abyss de Dark Souls. Enredo Vendrick, o grande Rei de Drangleic, construiu seu reino sobre as ruínas de outros reinos que se procediam, e sobre as almas dos Grandes. Com a ajuda de seu irmão, Lord Aldia, Drangleic prosperou. O rei favoreceu a força das armas e soldados que apostaria toda sua batalha na força, sozinho. Aparenta ser tolerante à magias, mas o rei teve uma ínfima opinião sobre milagres. De acordo com as lendas, uma mulher misterioso chamada Nashandra, que dizia ter uma beleza ímpar, veio a Vendrick há muito tempo e avisou-o de uma crescente ameaça através dos mares, na terra dos Gigantes. O Rei Vendrick clamou Nashandra como sua rainha e cruzou o oceano para combater os gigantes. Durante este conflito, ele saqueou as terras dos gigantes e levou uma quantidade não especificada de gigantes em cativeiro para experimentos na volta em Drangleic. Este expertimento deu a Vendrick uma melhor compreensão da natureza da alma e do chumbo para a criação dos Golems. Usando este poder, Vendrick criou vários tipos de Golems, que por sua vez, construiram o Castelo de Drangleic. Com Nashandra ao seu lado, Drangleic entrou num período prolongado de paz e prosperidade. No entanto, a paz seria finalmente quebrada. Buscando vingança para a subjugaçãodo seu reino, o Rei dos Gigantes acumulou um exército para uma contra invasão vingativa de Drangleic. Ele também buscou vingar as mortes e tratamento horroroso dos gigantes que Vendrick levou. Dispostos a perdoar as ações de Vendrick, os gigantes cruzaram o mar e desembarcaram na costa norte de Drangleic. Eles definiram o cerco ao castelo de Drangleic e implacavelmente atacaram várias povoações e fortalezas de toda a terra por várias gerações. Batalhas infinitamente travadas entre as forças do Vendrick e dos gigantes, a grande parte dos cidadãos do Drangleic fugiram do Reino para escapar do conflito. Em última análise, os gigantes foram derrotados, depois que seu rei foi morto por um herói sem nome. Na sequência, muito do Drangleic tinha sido reduzido a escombros e visitantes do Reino eram raros. O Reino, até então enfraquecido pelos gigantes, tornou-se afetado pela Maldição dos Mortos-vivos. Vendrick estava desesperado para encontrar uma maneira de curar amaldição. Ele e seu irmão Adler pesquisaram sobre a natureza da própria alma, em uma tentativa desesperada para encontrar uma cura. Como medidas de atraso, Vendrick usou uma grande alma para afastar a maldição e mandou embora os mortos-vivos para uma terra distante. Vendrick recusou-se a reacender a Chama Primordial e também rejeitou a ideia de que o desvanecimento das chamas e a ascensão da escuridão traria a verdadeira Idade do Homem. Em vez disso, Vendrick procurou uma terceira opção. Todas as suas tentativas falharam no entanto, e eventualmente ele percebeu que a sua amada rainha Nashandra na verdade era uma filha do Pai do Abismo. Nashandra cobiçou a Chama Primordial e a Grande Alma, e Vendrick, a fim de impedi-la de realizar seus planos obscuros, foi para o exílio na Cripta dos Mortos-vivos, depois de se assegurar que a Nashandra não teria nenhum jeito de chegar na Chama. Ao lado de um contingente de cavaleiros e seu Braço Direito, Velstadt, Vendrick viajou para a Cripta dos Mortos-vivos. Tendo se separado da sua grande alma, o Rei logo se tornou um Hollow e caminha pelos corredores sem rumo. O Portador da Maldição pode optar por poupar o rei, deixá-lo vaguear interminavelmente, ou matá-lo e acabar com o sofrimento seu sofrimento. Usando o Coração de Névoa Cinza, o Portador da Maldição pode entrar na memória do Rei, onde ele pode interagir com o Rei Vendrick, como ele era antes de ele se tornou um Hollow. Amargurado e de luto por suas falhas, Vendrick diz ao portador para procurar as coroas dos antigos Reis de Outrora. Uma vez que eles trouxeram-lhe todas as coroas,Vendrick irá desbloquear seu poder, fazendo com que o portador da maldição imune aos efeitos hollowing da maldição. Ele aconselha o Portador da Maldição a procurar uma terceira via, além da luz e escuridão. Estratégia Vendrick tem uma defesa muito alta, logo a luta será muito longa. Sua defesa pode ser consideravelmente reduzida através da recolha de até cinco Almas de Gigantes encontrado em toda a Drangleic. Cada alma de gigante corta a metades sua defesa. Sem qualquer almas, ele tem 32 vezes sua base de defesa e leva danos insignificantes. Mesmo com as almas de um gigante, Vendrick não é para ser tomada de ânimo leve. Seus ataques de dano pesado, tem um bom alcance e podem desequilibrar os jogadores que rolarem muito cedo. Vendrick manterá sua espada arrastando atrás dele enquanto acabar seus ataques de corte horizontal. Ficar perto dele e atacando à sua esquerda tornará muito difícil para ele atingir o jogador. Às vezes saltará para colocar distância entre ele e o jogador. Se ele se volta para uma parede, o jogador pode fazer virar em uma tentativa de ir para as costas dele. Manter um bom escudo em seu inventário pode ajudar, mas não sempre, como a maioria dos ataques do Vendrick tem dano de altíssima resistência. Uma boa maneira de abordar a luta é ficar atrás ou ao lado de seu pé esquerdo.Se ele fica muito perto de uma parede onde qualquer parte do jogador, tente atraí-lo de volta em direção ao centro da arena. Ataques Swiping: Desliza sua espada pelo chão duas ou três vezes em uma fileira. Este é seu ataque mais mortal, se atingir o escudo do jogador drenará toda resistência e o jogador será então por severamente machucado ou morto pelo golpe seguinte. Ataque o pé esquerdo enquanto começar o ataque para sobre a cabeça do jogador, mas rolando através dos ataques funciona muito bem se o jogador aprender os movimentos e tempo de Vendrick. Overhead Sword Slam: Levanta sua espada e bate-a no chão, às vezes faz duas ou até três vezes em sequência. Fácil de se esquivar ao ficar o mais perto dele possível. 'Jump Attack: '''Vai pular para o jogador e bater sua espada no chão onde estavam no momento em que ele pulou. É bastante fácil de esquivar se movendo para fora do caminho quando ele fica no ar. '''Single Sword Swing: '''Vai balançar a espada horizontalmente em direção ao jogador uma vez, tem um longo alcance, e uma lenta wind-up que é exatamente o mesmo que o swiping. Bastante fácil de se esquivar, correndo em direção ao seu lado esquerdo. Ele também vai fazer isso se o jogador estive longe e provavelmente irá matá-los se estiver de costas. '''Charge: '''Se o jogador começar a se distanciar de Vendrick, onde ele não puder acerta-lo, ele irá pegar velocidade. Ele será mais rápidas que golpe lento e será mais provável capturar o jogador desprevenido se ele for usar cura ou lustrar sua arma. A melhor maneira de lidar com isso, se alguém tem um escudo, levanta-lo e correr para o lado esquerdo. Se não tiver um escudo, correr para o lado esquerdo e estar preparado para rolar pela a sua vida. '''Curse Orb: '''Após atravessar o nevoeiro, Vendrick irá gritar e atirar um orb vermelho escuro no jogador, infligindo instantaneamente maldição se atingir o jogador. Drops Vendrick não vai dropar nada, exceto a quantidade de almas dada quando ele morre. No entanto, a alma do rei e seu set de armadura pode ser encontrada no Santuário de Amana, atrás de uma porta que só pode ser aberta após derrotá-lo. A porta é a área entre a primeira e segunda cabana onde o jogador pode encontrar um caminho para a porta, no entanto, devem estar na forma humana para abri-lo. Usar um Bonfire Ascetic ao invés de ir para NG + não vai spawnar esses itens novamente no santuário de Amana. Notas * Usando um Bonfire Ascetic na Undead Ditch, Vendrick pode ser respawnado, porém será o Velstadt. * Após o download da expansão Crown of Sunken King e obter o Coração de Névoa Cinza, interagir com as roupas descartadas do Vendrick vão levar o jogador para a Memória do Rei, que lhes permite falar com um Vendrick unhollowed. Diálogo |} Referências # ↑ 1.0 1.1 Captain Drummond's dialogue. # ↑ 2.0 2.1 Chancellor Wellager's dialogue. # ↑ ''Dark Souls II Collector's Edition Guide description. # ↑ Giant Lord Soul description. # ↑ Giant Stone Axe description. # ↑ Merchant Hag Melentia's dialogue. Categoria:Dark Souls II: Personagens